


People Persons (A Learning Experience)

by bacta_junkie



Series: Dameron-Skywalker Family Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacta_junkie/pseuds/bacta_junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is not good with people.</p>
<p>Finn is getting better with people.</p>
<p>Poe Dameron is very good with people.</p>
<p>They have that in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Persons (A Learning Experience)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, although not my first fanfic ever. I have a FFN account that I have yet to port over to AO3, as well as a tumblr that I post some things on. If you're interested in reading more, do let me know.

Rey is not good with people.

It’s understandable, really. Most people who spend the majority of their lives living alone and interacting primarily with non-humans tend to have trouble deciphering the complex body language and social cues of human beings.

But Rey is really, really bad with people.

She notices it for the first time shortly after Finn wakes up. She’s only just returned from her trip to bring back Skywalker, and she spots Finn and Poe from across the mess hall at the new base. Before she can call out to them, though, she starts noticing things.

Poe likes to have his hands on Finn whenever he can, anywhere he can. Finn’s shoulders, his back, his arms, anywhere he feels like he’ll get away with it. Finn seems to relish each touch, which is also understandable, because he spent much of his adult life sealed away from the galaxy behind a layer of armor. If either of them have even noticed the touching, they certainly don’t react to it.

Further still, Rey realizes that they haven’t just failed to notice her from across the room; they don’t notice anybody. Dozens of people moving about in their vicinity and they are completely enraptured in a bubble of comfort and ease.

These things are easy for Rey to notice. Where the whole “bad with people” thing comes in is when she tries to process the information, tries to figure out what it all means.

She hits a wall. Her eyes tell her a story and her mind just fails. The luxuries of the contact and companionship that Finn and Poe share are completely lost on her.

She stands there, confused and embarrassed, until they get up and run off. Poe takes Finn’s hand- _mine_ , she thinks reflexively, conjuring images of him taking her hand and dragging her across the desert. She forces the thought from her mind. Poe seems to be excited about something, and she feels her heart sink when she sees Finn’s face light up in response.

What does this all _mean?_

Rey is not good with people.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn is getting better with people.

Poe seems excited to teach him everything about life outside the Order. New foods, new experiences, new everything. Finn has a _name_ now. So he lets Poe drag him out to see the new modifications to his X-wing he’s added, because he doesn’t know the first thing about starships, and maybe this, too, is something he’ll learn to enjoy.

He’s slowly learning to love the way Poe infects everyone around him with a sort of easygoing excitement. Finn’s (new/best/first) friend exudes an aura of pleasant comfort that puts everyone around him at ease. He absolutely adores the warmth he gets when Poe directs his full attention to Finn, because it means he gets the full force of that effect.

Under Poe’s tutelage, Finn has gotten much better at dealing with people. He knows about boundaries, and how to show affection, and how to be respectful. He knows how to treat people as equals, rather than superiors and inferiors. He still makes mistakes, but he rather likes being a person instead of a soldier.

Finn’s never been a person before. Like many things, it’s a new experience.

Finn’s favorite new experience is kissing. Poe teaches him about kissing, teaches him a _lot_ about kissing, and Finn loves every minute of it.

Finn really wants to share his new experiences with Rey, when she returns, but it’s difficult, because she’s started avoiding him. He wonders if it’s a side-effect of Jedi training. She doesn’t talk to him, only gives him sad looks from across crowded rooms before disappearing.

It’s frustrating, really frustrating, because he wants so badly to be a part of her life, but he still doesn’t know how.

But he’s getting better.

  --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poe Dameron is very good with people.

The Resistance has been his family since he was born. His fellow pilots are his brothers and sisters; his superiors, his aunts and uncles. He knows every name and face on the base.

So it’s with great pride and affection that Poe introduces Finn to his family and his life. Poe doesn’t get to meet new people all too often, especially people as _wonderful_ as Finn and Rey. When Rey returns, Poe tries his best to capture her with his excitement as well, but something happens.

Whenever Poe talks to Rey, especially when he talks to Rey about Finn, she gets a faraway, disappointed look. She gets tight lipped, and suddenly seems to have business elsewhere. It bothers him, because he knows how to identify the upset feeling in his stomach when she looks at him like that.

But Poe is very good with people. He knows she’s making excuses because she’s hurting. He knows she’s envious about the friendship he and Finn have built, that she thinks there’s no room for her.

So, with his excellent people skills, Poe sets out to bring his two favorite people in the world together.

It takes a bit of home cooking and a chat with the base’s new resident Jedi master, but Poe manages to get Rey and Finn to sit down with him.

He explains to them concepts like love, and relationships, and polyamory. He tells them stories about romance, and friendship, and family. And he makes them an offer.

To his delight, they both accept. And he and Finn set to work teaching Rey about kissing.

Because, interestingly enough, despite all their talents and flaws, there is one thing that Finn, Poe, and Rey are all very good with.

Each other.


End file.
